Frozen heart
by Blue Tales
Summary: [AU] Solo hizo falta una chica engañada y otra ilusionada para que Whip se diese por vencida con su pequeña [Yuri] [Whip/Kula]


• **Disclaimer:** KOF no me pertenece.

• **Advertencias:** Yuri, bashing (creo) disimulado a K'ndela.

• **Nota de la autora:** Guess who's back, luego de un tiempo sin aportar nada al fandom, por fin puedo volver cómodamente al haber culminado con el internado en el que me metieron (gracias, mamá). Creo, si mal no recuerdo, haber comentado en un drabble que planeaba hacer un Whip/Kula en algún momento. Pues ese momento ha llegado -internal screaming-, en colaboración con mi _bestie_ , Lhá Jahrú (Okya) escribimos este one-shot. La mancha empieza, Haru lo desarrolla y Leidy aquí presente culmina. Esperamos les guste.

 _Pd_ : _Por lo menos, yo me inspiré para escribir el inicio con **Brooklyn Baby** , pero váyase a saber en qué se inspiró mi mujer para el intermedio._

* * *

• _Frozen heart_ •

* * *

Kula miró cada movimiento que hacía Whip con atención. Desde que se había ido a vivir con su novio, Key, apodado K', todas las mañanas la hermana de Key la peinaba y ella la miraba a través del espejo. Whip amaba el cabello de Kula, le encantaba trenzarlo y probar combinaciones con él. La menor no era de decir muchas palabras, pero la castaña sabía que en el fondo le gustaba que ella hiciera eso.

Whip y Kula eran las mejores amigas del mundo, se divertían haciendo estupideces juntas cuando Key no estaba, pues este era muy amargado y le molestaba cualquier cosa. Debido a esto, siempre que estaban a solas, Whip le preguntaba a la rubia cómo es que podía aguantar a su hermano. Esta siempre se alzaba de hombros y respondía—: Es dulce la manera en la que me protege.

A la menor le gustaba cantar, siempre estaba tarareando alguna canción mientras hacía los deberes de la universidad o los quehaceres del departamento. La castaña se dio cuenta de eso desde el primer día que la rubia puso un pie en la casa. No cantaba mal, eso lo admitía, alguna vez hasta pensó que podría cantar en uno de los tantos bares de _Brooklyn_ profesionalmente y vivir de eso. Sí, no sonaba mal.

Whip agitó su té con una cuchara de madera mientras abría la carta que le habían mandado de la academia militar. Dejó caer súbitamente la cuchara al suelo cuando leyó el encabezado, _"Felicidades, Seirah Dash, ha ingresado a la academia militar N.E.S.T"._

Este tenía que ser el mejor día de su vida.

—¡K! —exclamó—. ¡Kula! —corrió hasta el dormitorio de su hermano, pateó la puerta y entró sin esperar invitación alguna, acto seguido saltó sobre su cama—. ¡Entré, entré, entré! —repitió mientras lo sacudía.

—¡Ya mujer! ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? —preguntó el moreno sobando sus ojos. La de pelo corto le arrojó un reloj en la cara.

—¡Son las 11 de la mañana, idiota!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? —dijo una adormilada Kula, Whip saltó de la cama y se tiró encima de la rubia para abrazarla.

—¡Entré a la academia militar bebé, tuve la mejor calificación! —exclamó emocionada, zamarreando la carta en sus manos.

—¡Lo hubieras dicho antes de machacar mis huesos! —protestó K', Kula rodó los ojos.

—Quiso decir " _felicidades Whip, te lo mereces"_ —corrigió Kula, mirando con diversión a su novio, dejando escapar una risita al final.

Esa noche acordaron ir a algún bar que fuese bueno para celebrar el logro de Whip. La rubia aceptó hacerse unas trenzas, mientras la peinaba, la castaña empezó a pensar en todo lo que se perdería si fuese a la academia militar. No podría ver a Kula en sus competencias de patinaje artístico, no podría apartar a K' de las estupideces que hacía diariamente como intentar fumar y dárselas de _cool_ , no estaría presente para las fiestas de cumpleaños que se venían encima, pero sobre todo, le generaba un gran vacío no ver a Kula por todo un año y volver solo tres meses. La pequeña rubia se había vuelto su más intima amiga, no concebía levantarse y no verla con su pijama de osos cariñosos, no hacerle más trenzas ni jugar con su pelo, no más noches de películas en donde terminaban molestando a K' con que debería ser tan caballeroso con Kula como el galán de turno, las charlas hasta el amanecer... Todo se habría acabado. No quería eso. Por K' no se preocupaba, sabía que él seguiría con su vida. Pero la idea de perder a Kula...

La hacía sentirse horrible.

Ató la última gomilla en el pelo de la menor y cubrió sus ojos con su mano. Estaba llorando. Kula la miró y, preocupada, le preguntó qué le pasaba. Le dijo que nada, solo que la iba a extrañar. La rubia la abrazó, y sin pensarlo, eso empeoró las cosas. Pero Whip jamás lo diría, eso haría sentir culpable a _su_ bebé _._

Cuando estuvieron en el bar, la mayoría de la conversación la manejaron Kula y Whip, cada tanto se metía K' a opinar. La pasaron regular, cuando se estaban por ir, el dueño del lugar anunció que desde ese día estaría abierto el karaoke para quien deseara cantar, con el plus de que el más ovacionado no pagaría su comida. Sin dudarlo, Kula le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y se levantó, dispuesta a ganar esa noche. Whip rió por la decisión de la pequeña rubia. El dueño le sonrió a la damita y le preguntó qué canción cantaría esa noche. Ella le susurró al oído su respuesta, el hombre asintió y puso a sonar la melodía.

Whip, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de la razón del porqué extrañaría tanto a Kula, más allá de su gran amistad, tirando a hermandad. Una razón que había negado por tiempo debido al _qué dirán_. Y es que, había desarrollado un gran amor por _su_ pequeña rubia. No, ya ni siquiera le pertenecía a K', siempre había sido de Seirah, solo que hasta ahora lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, no creía que la pequeña rubia sintiera lo mismo. Ella estaba enamoradisima de K', no había forma de que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Su bebé jamás sería suya como quería. Y eso le dolía. Pero si Kula era feliz, Seirah era feliz.

 _They say I'm too young to love you  
I don't know what I need  
They think I don't understand  
The freedom land of the seventies_

Rió con ironía al escuchar el pedazo de la canción salir por la boca de la rubia, «Pareciera que lo sabe» se dijo, amaba la voz de Kula, podía ser muy dulce a veces y otras muy embriagante. Oh, esta niña, si supiera lo que causaba en Seirah, la pobre Seirah que pronto tendría un corazón, irremediablemente, roto.

—Hey, Whip, me debo ir a casa de Máxima, surgió algo. Las veo en el departamento —K' se levantó de la mesa, dejando unos cuantos billetes para pagar la cuenta.

La gente se paró a ovacionar a Kula, quien les respondió con una reverencia y se bajó del escenario. Al no haber nadie que se presentara para competir contra la pequeña, se consagró como la ganadora y no tuvieron que pagar la comida.

—Estuviste genial —alagó la castaña, Kula sonrió.

—Gracias Whip, ¿donde está K', por cierto? —preguntó. Su estomago se encogió al oír esa pregunta, odiaba a su hermano por tener el corazón de la joven rubia.

—En casa de Máxima, dijo que nos vería en el departamento —respondió. Kula suspiró, pero no era uno de esos típicos suspiros de amor que ella lanzaba al hablar de K', sino uno triste y de resignación.

—Whip, debo contarte algo... —Dijo, apretó los puños y volvió a suspirar. A Whip le partió el corazón ver que su niña estaba notablemente sufriendo por algo.

No volvieron a hablar en el transcurso del camino, el silencio se podía tocar con las manos y eso no le gustaba a la mayor, su sexto sentido se activó, presintiendo algo malo venir. La noche se había vuelto particularmente fresca, haciendo que ambas se abrazaran para mantener el calor, las calles estaban vacías, cosa rara para ser un sábado por la noche, en especial con un cielo tan bonito, lleno de estrellas y una gran luna custodiando sus pasos. Parecía el escenario de una película romántica, o de terror, depende de qué punto de vista tuvieras.

Al llegar al departamento, Kula cerró la puerta de un azote, estaba molesta, y triste. Muy triste.

—K'... —Murmuró, Seirah se giró a verla, Kula comenzó a lanzar hipidos debido al llanto—. K' me ha estado engañando, Whip —reveló. A Whip se le escaparon las llaves de las manos. ¿Como era posible que Kula lo descubriera? Es decir...

—... ¿Qué? —Dijo luego de un rato, Kula tomó asiento en el sillón del living y decidió contarle.

—Me engaña, desde hace meses, semanas, o quizá desde que me pidió ser algo formal, no lo sé —tapó su cara con sus manos, sintiéndose estúpida—. Mientras él estaba ensayando con su supuesta banda, alguien llamó justo cuando volví de clases —la rubia miró a Whip, sus ojos estaban rojos. La castaña se quedó paralizada—. Oh, Whip, ¡era la otra, preguntando por su "moreno"! ¿Entiendes lo tonta que me sentí? Tuve que fingir que eras tú y disimular la rabia que sentía. ¡Lo trato hasta de "mi amor"! ¡Sólo yo le puedo decir así! —se recostó en el sofá boca abajo, sin dejar de llorar—. ¡Te apuesto que ahora está con ella! ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras!

Kula estaba fuera de sí, una profunda tristeza y enojo la invadían. Whip se sentó en el borde, acariciando la cabeza de Kula con delicadeza, descubriendo en el proceso un par de mechas azules que se escapaban por debajo de todo su pelo.

—Hey... Nena, ¿cuando te hiciste esto? —Preguntó, cortando uno de los pelos, Kula llevó su mano a su nuca, saltando del asiento en el proceso.

—Yo... Este... —Balbuceó—. En realidad... Me pinté todo el pelo —Confesó, llevando sus manos hasta su nuca, empezando a levantar su pelo, que en realidad era una peluca, dejando ver cabellos de un tono azul pálido.

—Te queda bien. Demasiado. —Alagó, la ahora chica de pelo azul sonrió, olvidando la tristeza por un momento, regalandole una sonrisa a Whip de las que le gustaban: sinceras y muy expresivas.

* * *

Reposó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, se habían quedado viendo películas de fantasía para mantener la mente de Kula distraída. Whip divagaba, no prestaba atención a la película y poco o nada le importaban las quejas de Kula sobre lo estúpida que podía ser la princesa de turno. «K' me está engañando», probablemente la frase con menos coherencia que podría haber escuchado salir por boca de la antes rubia. Sí, K' había hecho eso varias veces con anteriores novias, pero con Kula jamás se lo esperó. Parecían tan enamorados, tan comprometidos a quererse de por vida...

Tal parece que el amor no es tan fuerte cuando se mete en medio la puta de turno.

Por que a los ojos de Kula y de Whip, eso era la chica con la que K' engañaba a la menor: una puta. Sin embargo, aún cuando Kula estaba tocando fondo al no saber si llorar o irse en esos momentos, Seirah solo pensaba que era su oportunidad. Puesto que en el fondo, todos somos egoístas y nos preocupamos solo por nuestros intereses. La castaña tomó fuerza y dijo lo que jamás se pensaría de ella.

—Me alegra que K' te esté engañando.

La sonrisa de Kula se quedó congelada en su rostro, al igual que su cuerpo, no dijo nada, no hice nada. Lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos al ver la crueldad de su supuesta «mejor amiga». Whip siguió hablando.

—Sí, me alegra que te engañe, así puedo decirte que no te merece y que los últimos seis meses he estado enamorada de ti.

El tiempo se congeló, ambas permanecían quietas como si fueran estatuas, el único ruido en la habitación venía de la tele. La princesa de la película se estaba casando con su príncipe en la iglesia más grande del pueblo, quizá algo malo pasara en el transcurso de la ceremonia, o tal vez más adelante, cuando ya estén casados. No lo sé. Pero los problemas llegarían, tal y como le pasaba ahora a la pequeña Kula.

—Hey, ¿hay alguien en casa? —Giraron a ver hacia la puerta, K' había vuelto, tarde. Al verlas viendo televisión en la sala, las saludó a ambas, se detuvo en su novia, a quien le plantó un beso en la frente—. Buenas noches. —Dijo, y se volvió a ir.

Kula lo miró irse, por su mirada, Whip pudo notar que sus sentimientos no habían hecho cambiar de parecer a su pequeña. Kula sabía perfectamente a quien amaba, y esa no era Whip.

—Lo siento, Whip, sé que me verás como una tonta, pero yo amo a K' y...

—Ya, lo entiendo, no esperaba que me dijeras algo cursi. —Dijo, Kula le sonrió y fue, quizá tras su novio.

Después de todo, el corazón de Kula le pertenecía a K'. Y por desgracia, ese amor que le tenía parecía haberse congelado para la eternidad.

* * *

•Nota de Haru: en mi defensa, yo quería hacer un final feliz.

•Nota de Blue: lean Problemas de chicas qleros.

Esperamos que les haya gustado este one-shot, próximamente seguiré en solitario para traer más cochinadas lesbicas de estas dos «3 O puede que agarre a Leona y haga un LeoRalf, ya veremos.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
